The NMS Rebellion
by Onomatopeia Jones
Summary: Mary Sues have taken over the Newsieverse! Oh no! Will the NMSes be able to overthrow them? Tune in to find out!
1. The Indignity Of It All!

The NMS Rebellion

Mac curled up in her bed in the Modern Day section of the Newsieverse. She cringed and felt dirty and shameful and guilty. She was a Non-Mary Sue (NMS) original female character (OFC) skilled in writing, which meant that she was forced to write down the fan-fics various Mary Sues dictated to her, and then edit them to perfection. And she couldn't even write herself out of enslavement thanks to the shock collar that went off every time she did anything suggestive of free thought, sending a jolt of electricity coursing through her body. Oh, how she wished that she had not been written. She desperately wanted to know how the Newsies had let this happen. She had to do something. She was assigned to mostly historical fan-fics, and many, in addition to being Mary Sues, were _painful_ anachronisms.But it wouldn't last much longer. Mac had contacts and spies all over the Newsieverse; She had the strongest support in the Time-Warp, Historical, Modern Day sections, though. They were the most common types of fan-fic. They were planning something. Something big. Something to take back the Newsieverse. They were planning to-static We're sor-ry, we are exp-ri-en-cing some tech-nical diffi-culty.We're sor-ry, we are exp-ri-en-cing some tech-nical diffi-culty. We're sor-ry, we are exp-ri-en-cing some tech-static. Just then, Mac's computer dinged that she had gotten an e-mail. It was the code that she and her contacts had come up with to fool the shock collars. The message said that Sarah had bee brutally murdered by the Chain saw weilding squirrel army! NO! This was the last straw.

A/N: Who are Mac's contacts? What are they planning? Why do all Mary Sues smell like cheese? To find out, tune in next time!


	2. Chainsaw weilding SQUIRRELS!

The Plan Formulates

DISCLAIMER: I own Mac, the concept, and the plot.That's all. Scout-britt owns Dusty Walker, Disney owns Newsies.

That night, Mac met with Dusty Walker, one of her spies. It was Dusty who sent the coded message that Sarah had been killed. Dusty was an excellent spy . She didn't like to draw attention to herself and was plain looking, with shoulder-length light brown hair. She wasn't extraordinarily tall or short at 5'4" and wore black pants and a light blue shirt most of the time, not really very eye-catching, which helped her to blend in and do her spying completely undetected.

"So, what should our first move be?" asked Dusty, who was sitting on a beanbag in Mac's apartment.

"I'm thinking that maybe we should get their army of chainsaw-weilding squirrels on our side, which would take out most of their muscle and add to ours. What do you think, Dusty?"

"It's a good idea, but how'll we do it? There's not that many of us (YET), and the MSes are using mind-control. Nothing can overcome MS mind control."

"True. BUT, what if we destroyed the MS mind control tower?" Mac asked.

"That, my dear friend, would be muy perfecto!"

" But how do we do it?" Mac said, thinking out loud.

A/N: I know it's extraordinarily SHORT, but sweet flying monkeys, people! There's a purpose for that darling little purple review button. Push it! I want to know what people other than me think of this! Even if you hate it, PLEASE, tell me! Ok, my rant is over. Oh! Almost forgot! Big thanks to Garen Ruy Maxwell, Lady Sorciere, and xLittlexItalyx for donating characters to make this the best fanfic it can be! I shall try to include thier wondiferous OCs in the next chappie!


	3. By Mac

Why Mary Sues Smell Like Cheese

By Mac

For people who've read my creator's story, The NMS Rebellion, and are wondering, 'Why, oh WHY, on Earth do Mary Sues smell like cheese?', there is a reason. It is simply this: because Emilie said so. For those who aren't privy, Emilie is the real name of Newsgirl Poet. She says, though, that I have to give you the reason she made up to go along with this interesting, vaguely odd, tidbit of information. The bit about Mary Sues smelling like cheese, not her name. Although, her name is a bit odd. No more odd than naming your computer Banana or writing an army of chainsaw wielding squirrels into existence, and now, come to think of it, Emilie isn't really a strange name at all. Her way of spelling it is, but not the name itself. Okay, anyways, the reason Mary Sues smell like cheese is because thier stories are generally horrendously cheesy.I deeply apologize if that's a bit of a disappointing answer, but that's all folks. Sorry.

A/N: Ok, so there you have it. I know, another horrendously short chapter. But I wanted to update, and I'm suffering from a moderate case of writers' block. Mac is the "speaker" here, and this is supposed to be a piece that she wrote, for those that didn't catch that.


	4. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chap. 4: NOOOOOOOOOO!

A couple of minutes later, Mac heard from one of her contacts in the Historical section of the Newsieverse, Ashley Greco, A.K.A. Artemis. Artemis was seeing Spot. That is, until the MS mind control worked its evil magic and caused him to fall for a MS version of Artemis, some chick called Diana. But anyways, Artemis came busting into Mac's room at full speed at 8:45, which Mac knew meant that it had to be some thing BAD because Artemis wasn't exactly what you'd call a "morning person". (To put it mildly). When she stopped , she started talking very quickly and swearing in Italian.

"Whoa, slow down there, Artemis. Tell me, in English please, what happened."

"They stole him! Those MSes STOLE MY SPOT!"

"That's the third one this week! Guess we'll have to speed up the plan."

Artemis's honey-brown eyes looked confused.

"What plan?"

"The plan that Dusty and I were discussing. We're planning to-"

"Wait. The rest of us should be here first," said Artemis.

And the amazingly talented author used her authory magic and poof! the others were there. "The others" were Whistler Conolly, Paul White, and Margeret Joy Campbell, also known as Lark.

"As I was saying, Dusty and I were discussing plans to take out the MS mid-control tower. We have recieved word that Medda, along with Sarah, has been offed by the chainsaw-wielding squirrels. And Spot, Skittery, and Itey have been stolen and are currently being the forced boyfriends of MS look-alikes of Artemis, Lark and I. Since my story has been deleted, I have been doing nothing but searching through endless information to find a weakness."

Artemis spoke up.

"They don't _have_ weaknesses. That's what makes them Mary-Sues."

Dusty, whom I was discussing this issue with before Artemis came bursting in, said, "Yes, actually, they do. What one affliction has every writer suffered from at one time or another?"

Paul ventured a guess.

"Writer's block?"

You could see a little lightbulb click on in Lark's head as she picked up on where we were going with this.

" If we can reprogram the mind-control towers to give the MSes Writer's block, then..."

"We can stop more canon characters form being stolen..." Artemis added.

"And we can break their control over the squirrels!" Whistler finished, finally speaking up.

"Yes! Exactly," Mac said, quite proud of her fellow rebels for figuring it out.

"If we break thier control over the squirrels, that means that we can use thier own power against them."

"Hey! That sounds like what my dad said during a karate lesson one time," quipped an unknown voice.

"Who's she?" asked Whistler.

"'She' can speak for herself, love. I am... Emilie! The fearless author of this heroic tale!"

A/N: Finally! Something to prove I haven't dropped off the face of the Earth! Yay for me! From here on out, this will be written from Emilie's, a.k.a my, POV, mainly because it's a bit awkward to write in the third person. Sorta like speaking in the third person. Unless it says that it's someone else's POV. So, review, my darlings! Review!


	5. Phase One

Chap. 5: Phase One

Disclaimer: Why must you people make me remind myself? Why! WHY! I don't own Newsies! pouts I also don't own Whistler, Paul, or Lark. Jesus owns me.

"Don't call me 'love'," said Whistler flatly.

"Sorry."

Paul rolled his eyes.

"So, what do we do?"

"Well, first, you..."

eeeeeeeee

They schemed late into the day.

"This is never going to work," said Paul, as he, Lark, Whistler, and I stood looking up at the main MS mind-control tower.

"I thought you were the _cheerful_ pessimist, Paul," I said, slightly annoyed by his -ahem- encouraging attitude. And the fact that he and Whistler had benn testing my sanity all day.

"I am. This defies cheerful pessism, though. _This_ is borderline insanity."

"Shut up, Paul. She's the author. It'll work if she wants it to."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"To extend the story!"

"Well, so what if she does? It wouldn't kill ya!"

"Says you! To add drama, she might."

"Your death wouldn't add drama."

"Thank you. _Soooo_ **much**, Whistler. Glad you care."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Shut up, Whistler."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"**Pipe. Down. **Both of you. We're trying to be _sneaky_, and you guys aren't 5! You're driving me crazy!"

"Er," said Whistler and Paul in unison.

I used my author-y powers to zap Whistler's and Paul's mouths shut. Ah, silence.

"Whm-mmmmm-wmm-mmm!" said Paul, protesting having his mouth zapped shut.

Then Whistler, no longer able to whistle, started to hum Greensleeves. All the while, Paul was still mumbling animatedly. My eye started twitching and my voice got deadly quiet. I snapped. I turned around, glaring bullets at those two.

"**You. Will. Stop. Now**. I do not care if you want to. You will stop making any noise at ALL for_ ten freaking minutes_," I said through clenched teeth.

They stopped. I un-zapped thier mouths and they started going at each other again, but I sent them this Look. That shut 'em up real quick.

"OK, Whistler, Paul, you remember what you're supposed to do, right?"

They both nodded.

"So, go do it!"

"OK!" they answered together in a sort of "Don't eat me!" tone. Heh-heh.

Whistler and Paul were supposed to distract the MS guards by-ugh-flirting with them so Lark and I could sneak in and reprogram the mind control waves.

"Would two lovely ladies such as yourselves care to join us?" we heard Whistler ask the guards.

Once we were sure they were gone, Lark and I carefully darted through the doors of the tower.

"Ok, we're in. What do we do now?" asked Lark.

"We climb up the stairs to the computer so we can reprogram it."

"Got it."

We snuck up the stairs, looking for the door marked 'Control Room'. We found it at the very top of the tower. We slowly opened the door to find... A HUGE KILLER RUBBER DUCKY! No, just a computer with the screensaver: 'Gone to lunch. Back in 5!' Lunch was 3 hours ago. So we sat down in front of the computer and set to work. It was disappointingly easy. Not that I was complaining.

"Done," I said as I pressed 'Enter' to save the new MS writer's block settings for the mind-control waves.

End Phase One.


	6. Phase Two

Phase Two

Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer, What a wonderful way to ruin Emilie's day, Disclaimer, Disclaimer, Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Gosh.

**Mac's POV**

Ok, so once the MSes were thick into writer's block, it was time for Phase Two: Deleting the MS stories. MWA HA HA HA HA! This time it was everyone except for Emilie. She didn't come because she wanted to work me back into the story and because she was still trying to recover the few infintismal shreds of sanity she'd had before Phase One that Whistler and Paul's bickering had brutally torn from her poor mind.

"Okay, so everyone know what to do?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure what the orders are," said Lark timidly.

"We go in there, log-in as Her Royal Perfection Incarnate, Empress Supreme Mary-Sue, which will allow us access to every MS story ever written, and DELETE THOSE SUCKERS!"

"You take way to much pleasure from this," commented Whistler.

"I probably do. Is there a problem with that?" I said, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Um, no."

"Good! Let's go!"

**Lark's POV **

We were about to attempt something extremely stupid and brave. I was quietly freaking out. I mean, come on. What did we honestly have going for us? We had Em, who was still recovering from Whistler and Paul, we had Mac, a little 13-year-old who was ordering everyone about, we had Artemis, the spunky, hot-tempered Italian girl, we had Whistler and Paul, the two shrimpy red-heads who were constantly singing, arguing and causing general chaos, and we had me. The shy girl who avoids conflict like the plague, is scared out of her blinkin' mind of MSes, and really only joined to get her boyfriend back. I thought that we were royally screwed, but you see, there was this nagging little voice in the back of my mind saying: "Lark! Snap out of it! Where's that Irish temper? Who cares if your spirit's been mostly broken? If you love Itey like you think you do, get off your bloody rump and FIGHT!"

Artemis calls it my inner drill sergeant. I call it hope. In a weird drill-sergeanty kind of way. In any case, it was what caused me to take action, following Em's careful orders to delete the MS stories. I got all stories with a title that started with G-K. Artemis got A-F, Mac got L-P, Paul got Q-U, and Whistler got all the rest. There was a painfully large number of MS stories, so, even dividing them up like that, it took hours. Thankfully it was past the Newsieverse curfew, so all the MSes were in bed, and we didn't get caught. We worked til dawn, and then we all went home to our own sections of the Newsieverse and slept hard.

A/N: Yay! An update! It would have been up sooner if people would REVIEW. Just a thought. CTB!


	7. Phase Three

The NMS Rebellion

Chapter 6: Phase Three

Disclaimer: If I owned the Newsies, do you honestly think I'd be _writing_ about them?

**Emilie's POV**

So, my fellow rebels have successfully deleted all the MS stories. I have finally recovered my sanity. Now for the hard part. Time to end the MSes' reign of tyrany! We are going to write all of the MSes into one horrendous fanfic to be locked away in the deepest, darkest recesses of cyberspace. MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Artemis's POV**

So, Emilie has just filled us in on the plan to rid the Newsieverse of 'Sues, and she seems a bit... out of her mind. She says she's recovered from Whistler and Paul's bickering, but I'm not so sure. But her plan sounds good. Even though her mental health doesn't. So! We are about to begin the story.

**Three Hours Later **

We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! We FINALLY BEAT THE 'SUES! We've been dancing around Lark's flat in the Historical Section for a half-hour singing 'We did it! We did it! We did it did it did it! No more Sues in Newsies! No more Sues in Newsies!' There are huge shock-collar bonfires all over the Newsieverse. Today will go down in HISTORY! And, get this: All the non-author characters who had a part in the Rebellion have been named Rulers of the Newsieverse! And as our first official act, we have legalized NMS-Newsie marriage. And Itey proposed to Lark! It was so sweet. But right now, dog poo seems sweet because WE ARE FREE!

The End

A/N: Alright, so this is the end. It almost makes me sad to end this. This was such a fun story! But you know what's even more fun?

Spot!muse: No, what?

Me: REVIEWS!


End file.
